Most standard shovels have a substantially straight pole style handle. The use of a standard shovel can often be physically strenuous, especially for the elderly and people with back/shoulder problems. Also, while using a standard shovel a user's hands can be fatigued and damaged (e.g., blisters and calloused), especially over long term use or when working with difficult digging environments (e.g., hard clay, dense soil).
There is a need for an improved shovel handle capable of rotating about the shovel handle.
There is also a need for an improved shovel handle including an extendable lift handle.